Songs Of A Tragic Couple
by AshleyInWriterland
Summary: I have decided to do the music shuffle challenge to the theme of Bessa. I will update randomly.
1. Your Eyes from RENT

A/N: All right, I'm taking up on the music challenge. Basically the challenge is that you put your music on shuffle and then you have the time of the song to write a little snippet of something such as a fandom, a pairing, a character, etc. I chose Bessa as my theme.

A/N: No offense meant to anyone with blue eyes. I have many, _many _friends and relatives with blue eyes and I personally think they're quite pretty and I wouldn't mind having them myself (I have brown eyes).

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or "Your Eyes" from RENT.

**-----**

Boq gulped. He realized Nessa had really, really beautiful eyes. They were big and darkish brown, flecked with little bits of lighter shades of brown.

Looking at her looking out in the moonlight, he saw the moon reflecting in her eyes, making them even more beautiful than usual.

He couldn't help but to wonder if Galinda's eyes were like this. Unlike Nessa's, they were blue, not brown.

Boq always had preferred brown eyes.


	2. Epiphany from Sweeney Todd

A/N: I explain it all in the "Your Eyes from _RENT_" A/N :)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or "Epiphany" from _Sweeney Todd._

-----

Boq had never been quite the same since he accidently managed to inhale some toxic fume. In fact, he was kind of scary now.

Nessa found herself dreading being alone with him yet loving it at the same time. It was intoxicating.

And today Boq just so happened to have an epiphany.

He was mad about something. He was oh, _oh_ so mad about something. What it was, Nessa had no idea. It could be _anything._

But his epiphany was that everyone deserved to die. He said even he and Nessa deserved to die.

"We all deserve to die," he told her. "Even you, Madame Governor, even I."

Nessa couldn't say she disagreed with this statement; on the contrary, she agreed with it. But Boq was scaring her. He was talking about how everyone deserved to die, parading around the room, brandishing a letter opener like it was a razor or a knife.


	3. Thriller by Michael Jackson

A/N: It was all explained in the "Your Eyes from _RENT_" chapter :)

A/N: What is Boq doing to Nessa? I have no idea. I have nothing particular in mind. If you want to, when you review (if you review :P) you can share with me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.

-----

Nessa's throat closed up. Chills ran up her spine. She was terrified and could feel herself shaking. She wished _her _Boq was there for her, to comfort her, to tell her it would all be okay, but it wasn't.

He was the one there terrorizing her.

Not too long ago he accidently managed to drink some sort of poisoning and Nessa knew it had affected his brain. He was doing very, very strange things…he seemed to switch from the old Boq she knew to the new Boq that she didn't know.

She heard a noise and screamed, but she knew no one would hear her. It was more of an instinct to scream, really.

She heard the wind howling outside, thunder, lightening…all of the perfect elements for a scary night. The room she was in even was dark.

Weird shadows sprawled out across the parlor room's walls, in the shapes of odd creatures. Like demons almost.


	4. A Little Priest from Sweeney Todd

A/N: Wow. And yes, a couple of the lines are direct quotes from the song. Oh, and I kind of cheated with this one…I played the song twice.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or Sweeney Todd.

"What are we going to do about the body up there?" Nessa looked up to where Boq's barber shop was.

"Later on, when it's dark, we'll take him out of the trunk and bury him," Boq responded, looking up from his drink to look at Nessa.

"But that seems like such a…well, waste." Nessa bit her lip. _I can't believe I'm about to suggest this. _"I mean…with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it…if you get it."

Boq looked at her. He still didn't get it. Nessa sighed. _You can say "nevermind" and keep morality. _But she couldn't.

"Well, Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop just like I do, and her business is thriving by just using cats, but we have the option of…" she trailed off. Boq's facial expression went from blank to something extreme, but Nessa couldn't quite place it.

"Nessa, what a charming notion, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always…how I lived without you all these years I'll never know!" Boq was beaming.

Nessa smiled. "Well, it does seem a waste."

A/N: Does anyone else feel that Mrs. Mooney is one of the most evil characters from _Sweeney Todd_? Amythista and I both agree on this.


	5. White Horse by Taylor Swift

A/N: Yes, the "stupid girl, you should've known, you should've known" is directly from the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.

An hour later Nessa was still crying. She couldn't believe Boq would do that to her.

_Stupid girl, _Nessa scolded herself. _You should've known, you should've known. _

And the worst part was that after all Boq did to her, she was still in love with him and wanted him to return.


	6. Tune Up 2 from RENT

A/N: I think when my iPod shuffles it picks favorites :-P. And yeah, the lines are inspired/from the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or _RENT_.

Boq was mock "interviewing" Nessa. "Tell the folks at home what you're doing, Nessa!"

Nessa sighed. "I'm writing."

A/N: It was very long and complicated, I know :-P.


	7. The Music of the Night from the PotO

A/N: I suppose this snippet is slightly related to the song (I mention fantasizing and the song has the line, "open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind…")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or _the Phantom of the Opera_.

Boq never seemed to be a fan of physical affection, so whenever he did something like kiss Nessa, I made her day.

Right now they were snuggling on the sofa. Nessa knew it was silly, but she kept fantasizing about unrealistic things, such as her _walking _down the aisle.

A/N: There wasn't enough room for the chapter to my named "The Music of the Night from the Phantom of the Opera", so I abbreviated the last four words.


End file.
